Tony You Have To Decide
by baileybeagle
Summary: SOMETHING HAPPENS...NOW TONY IS IN A COMA. Will he survive? SOme of the chapters will be told as the team worries about Tony and ask him to come back. The other chapters are Tony in a sort of dream while he's in a coma and recieves a vistor.
1. The Crime Scene

**NCIS:**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story might be a little werid at first. It's going to be told from two different angles. **

**One: The team as they talk to him and try to deal with him in a coma...**

**Two: Tony in the coma and having to make the decision if he wants to live or die. **

**A little different from what Gibbs went through...Tony won't be seeing what might have been, but will have a vistor helphing him**

**I hope this helps to explain a little bit.**

The team pulled up to the crime scene and gathering their stuff from the truck to head into the house of the dead Marine...Tony was in the lead as they started to make their way.

Tim saw Tony was about to step on a wire, but before he could say anything the house explouded. Throwing everyone back...

Tim stood up and looked at where Tony had been standing...Tony was now on the ground Ziva was breathing into Tony's mouth as Gibbs did chest conpressions. Tim made his way over to them after calling for an ambulance.

"Come on, DiNozzo! You're not going to die!" Gibbs yelled. "Come on, Tony! You can not leave m...the team and everyone!" Ziva said and you could see the tears in her eyes.

Ziva showing emotion like that was unusual, but she not only loved Tony...she was _**in love**_ with him.

By the time the paramedics arrived, Tony was breathing and had a pulse at least. Gibbs led Ziva to the car and the three agents followed the ambulance to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital, after Gibbs as...demanded to know about Tony. He was told that Tony had internal bleeding and had to be rushed to surgery.

Gibbs, Tim and Ziva made their way to the surgical waiting room. It did not take long before Ducky arrived with Abby.

"How is he? Is he okay? Gibbs is..." Abby said as she ran in. "Abbs! Abby! He's in surgery and that's all we know right now." Gibbs told her.

After that Abby fell into a chair crying, afraid she was about to lose one person she considered her brother and Tim wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and put her arms around him.

"It's going to be okay, Abb." Tim said as he held her. "You don't know that. Look at everyone we've lost." Abby said and Tim made her look at him. "Tony will make it, because he knows how much he means to us." Tim told her and she wrapped her arms around him a little tighter for a second.

Ziva was sitting in a chair not to far from Gibbs and Ducky took a seat on her other side. Ziva was trying to remain calm, but was on the tears were in her eyes. She had not said a word since the crime scene, when she told him he couldn't leave her or the team.

Gibbs had been just as quiet, except when he had told Abby about Tony.

They were all worried about Tony and didn't know what would happen if he didn't survive. Everyone sat in silence and finally over six hours later...

A doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Anthon DiNozzo!" He called. "That's us!" Gibbs said as five of them made their way over to hiim. "We were able to stop the internal bleeding and he came through the surgery..." The doctor seemed to hesitate. "What is it doc?" Gibbs asked. "He's in will be moved into his own room in ICU tomorrow. He's in a coma and it seems for now he is doing fine." The doctor told them. "Wh...when can we see him?" Ziva asked. "Not until tomorrow I'm afraid." The doctor told her and she nodded trying to stay strong.

After that the doctor left, Abby was still leaning on Tim.

"I'm staying here." Was all Ziva said. "Me to." Abby spoke up. "I'm not leaving." Tim said as he pulled Abby closer to him. "I on the other hand must get back to Autopsy. Please keep me updated on, Anthony." Ducky said. "Will do, Duck." Gibbs said.

Tim, Abby and Ziva sat back down. Gibbs went to get a coffee and walked down the hall as Ducky left.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Is in Tony's head as he lays in the coma. A sort of dream...with a vistor. Wonder who?**


	2. Tony's Talk With Someone From The Past

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

When Tony opened his eyes...he realized he was in the squadroom and was confused. The team had been at a crime scene so:

'Why was he here and where was everyone?'

Tony looked over at McGoo's desk expecting him to be there because he was never late, then over at Gibbs desk...probabaly a coffee run. Finally turning his eyes to Ziva's desk and then he saw someone sitting there. It couldn't be true and she couldn't be sitting there...she had been dead for over six years almost seven...Caitlyn Todd.

"Great, the juvenile is back." Kate said looking at him. "Kate?" Tony asked. "Do I look like someone else?" Kate asked. "What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Tony asked the questions he needed answers to. "What do you remember?" Kate countered. "Gibbs got a call, we left and got to a crime scene. That dosen't explain how I got here...where ever here is." Tony told her. "You're in the NCIS squadroom and I'm here to help you. You have to decide, Tony." Kate told him. "Decide what?" Tony asked confused. "You're in a coma and you have to decide if you want to live or if you want to die." Kate told him. "I'm in a coma, but..." Tony began. "There was an explousin at the crime scene and you were the only one who got hurt." Kate said.

Tony thought about what everything Kate told him and looked around the squadroom. Everything looked the same, except him and Kate were the only two there.

"If I'm in a coma why would I be in the squadroom at NCIS?" Tony asked. "You tell me, you brought yourself here." Kate replied and after thinking a moment Tony knew the reason. "It was the first place I felt like I had a family.

My mom died when I was eight...  
Then there was my dad...  
Wendy left me the night before we were going to be married

and

NCIS was the first place where I felt like part of a family." Tony said looking at her and she just nodded. "Everyone is worried about you and afraid you won't go back. "I miss you Kate. I wa..." Tony began. "What, Tony?" Kate asked and seemed curious. "It wouldn't have worked though rule 12." Tony said more to himself as he looked away from her. "Okay, DiNozzo, time to make since." Kate said and he looked back at her. "McTim thought of you like a sister and so did Abby, Ducky thought of you I guess as a granddaughter and Gibbs...thought of you like a daughter. Everyone took it pretty hard when you died. I didn't think of you like that though." Tony admitted looking down at his desk. "Well, when you get shot the way I did...you don't get a choice. How did you think of me, Tony?" Kate asked. "It would have involved rule 12 and breaking it. I...I..." Tony couldn't say it. "Rule 12...Never date a co-worker?" Kate after thinking a minute. "Yeah, I l loved you." Tony said once again not being able to look into her eyes. "Is that why you alway picked on me?" Kate asked. "I wasn't the only one and I wasn't the one that got a peek up your skirt." Tony said with a huge grin. "You haven't changed one bit. Why didn't you ever tell me when I was alive? We could have talked to, Gibbs." Kate told him. "I don't know..." Tony began. "You do know. You just don't want to admit it." Kate said and he knew though she was dead, he had to tell her what he never got to tell her. "I was afraid...after everyone in my life it seemed if I ever got close to someone:

That person would lave

or

Something else would happen." Tony said. "I never thought I would see the serious side of, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. I thought there wasn't one." Kate said and Tony gave a her a small smile. "Hey, I've always had a serious side." Tony protested it. "I can't think of many times you showed it." Kate said. "I already told you why. I had to protect myself to survive." Tony said. "If you would have let your guard down once in a while, things could have been differnt...they still can if you choose to go back. You have a reason to go back." Kate said. "The team, but it's been hard without you." Tony told her and looked at her this time. "Tony, I've been dead almost seven years...it's time to move on. You have already started to, but you need to tell her and if you talked to Gibbs. That would change, I've been watching all of you since I died and I can already see things changing between McGee and Abby." Kate told him and this got Tony's attention. "What do you mean? There just best friends and Abby has said..." Tony began.

"I know what Abby has said in the past about getting married and getting having kids. I talked to her one night, but because of what happened to you. She hasn't been leaning on Gibbs this time. She got to the hospital and after Gibbs told her about you. She sat down in a chair and McGee wrapped his arm about her. She's leaning on McGee right now and not Gibbs. I know you can see how much they love each other, but she's scared...just like you are of getting hurt." Kate said. "McGoo, would never hurt her. Because if he did he..." Tony started to say. "I know that he would never hurt her, but when she broke up with him. She hurt him and has now been realizing that, how much she really dose love him. Tony, listen to me. I already told you that I'm dead and you have to move on. I know for a fact that you've been hiding and protecting yourself for so long, but it's time to tell Ziva how you feel." Kate replied.

"Wh..." Tony began and Kate guessed what he was going to say. "She loves you and it's just as hard for her to admit it as it is for you. She's afraid of the same things you are. Because of everything she has been though...think, Tony. She's has told you how she feels, but you've both been blinded by the things you have seen in life. She might not have come right out and say it, but there have been a few times you would notice...just read between the lines." Kate said.

"I can't tell her, because what if I tell her and she runs back to Israel? Then I would never see her or talk to her again. Just like if I wake up...I'll never see you again." Tony said. "I never thought of you as a coward, but that is what you are right now. You are so scared of getting hurt...you're not willing to take a chance at happiness." Kate said and Tony started to get a little mad. "I am not a coward, Kate. I already told you my reasons and then you put rule 12 in there two...there is no chance." Tony yelled. "There is a chance, Tony. You just have to forget about rule 12 and take it. Tell Gibbs how you feel and convince him that he was wrong about rule 12. Abby and McGee broke it years ago when he first met her. You tried to convince them they wouldn't make it...because McGee wasn't her type. If he would have listened to you and taken a chance, they wouldn't have met or maybe they would have eventually. You were the one that helped them, telling McGee about how she was into guys with tattoos." Kate said. "Speaking of tattoos, Kate..." Tony said with a grin. "Don't try to change the subject, because I'm not telling if I have one or where. We went through that when I was alive. You watched McGee take a chance to meet Abby...now you have to take that chance." Kate said and he looked at her a sadness in his eyes. "How, Kate? I'm so confused." Tony said.


	3. Ziva's Visit

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

It had been a long night and they were finally able to visit, Tony.

Ziva wanted to visit him alone, so they let her go first. Walking into the room she heard the machines and the sight of a tube down Tony's throat to help him breath...she almost couldn't go in any further.

Finally she made it to the left side of his bed and took his hand in her own. The tears started to fall. She really loved him and couldn't lose him now, she wanted desperately for him to wake up...when he did she would work up the courage to tell him how she felt.

What she had felt from the first time they met.

"Tony...wake up. You have come close to death many times and you cannot let it happen now. I...I can't lose you and you have to come back. Gibbs, Abby, Tim and Ducky need you to come back and help solve cases. I need you to come back and help with that to. I need you to come back to...me. Tony, I love you and you have to wake up for me to tell you. Do you know how hard it is for me to tell you this? It's taken me a long time to finally get the courage to tell you...you almost died today and right now you could still die. Don't leave me, Anthony DiNozzo...I need you. I can't say that in front of anyone else and can not talk to Gibbs yet, because I want to talk to you first. Come on, Tony. Wake up and quit being...oh, what is the word...wake up and help me here!" Ziva yelled, but he did not move or make a sound he heard her.

She gripped his hand and laid her head on the bed, crying harder. Showing more emotion then she would ever let anyone see.

She had lost alot and been throught a lot in her life. She had lost to much and couldn't...wouldn't lose Tony to. She would not give up and would make him understand that he had to come back, for the team and...for her.

Her mother, sister and as bad as he turned out to be...her brother to. She had loved them and had a few boyfriends, almost married. That did not matter now...now all that mattered was, Tony and him surviving.

She had no idea what she would do if he died to. There had been so many times that:

She had in small ways told him...  
Flirted with him...

'Why couldn't he understand how hard this was for her?'

After being through so much in her life:

The people she lost...  
Being captured and rescued by NCIS...Tony had told her that he couldn't live without her.

Just as now she knew that she could not live without him now, because she loved him more then she had loved any other man she had ever been with.

He was juvenile with his pranks, nicknames and other things he did. That was the way he was though and one of the reasons.

"Come on, Tony! I need you and you told me once...that you couldn't live without me. Don't tell me that was a lie, because I can not live without you. NCIS needs your juvenile humor, the team needs...their brother, grandson and son. I need you for me, you have had my back and now it is time...that I have yours. You have to wake up though. I will come back and talk to you later. Please, Tony, I know you can hear me. Come back to...me!" Ziva said again and after a minute she calmed herself, before walking out of the hospital room.

She walked down the hall to the bathroom and threw water on her face to wash the tears away. She had to be strong now and hoped Tony would not let her wait long.

As she stood in the bathroom, she remembered back years ago after she had been rescued from Somalia.

How she had gone into the mens room at NCIS to talk to Tony...

At first she had been unsure what to say, but in the end they had talked and worked some things out. He had her back the whole time and now it was as she had said...

Her turn to have his, but he had to wake up.

'What would she do without him?'

She knew the answer to that though:

'She would die without him.' Because without Anthony DiNozzo Jr. she could not think of a reason to go on.

Helping the team catch the bad guys...

Everyone would be there, but without Tony it just would not be the same. He had to survive and she needed him to so much.


	4. Tony And Kate: Ziva

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

Tony was still sitting at his desk and Kate was at the desk that had once been hers. He couldn't believe what he had just heard...Kate had been right. It had echoed like someone talking over an intercom where he sat now.

Ziva sobbing very hard for him and the last part of what she said was still running through his mind.

_"Come on, Tony! I need you and you told me once...that you could not live witout me. Don't tell me that was a lie, because I can not live without you. NCIS needs your juvenile humor, the team needs their...brother, grandson and son. I need you for me. You have had my back and now it is time...that I have yours. You have to wake up though. I will come back and talk to you later. Please, Tony, I know you can hear me. Come back to...me!"_

That was the last thing Ziva had said and then it sounded like she had walked away.

"I told you that she really loves you, Tony. Now I want you to decide and don't think of me. I am dead, but you have a chance to live. Think before you even try to give up." Kate said as he looked at her. "I met Ziva, just after you were killed and she was different. I was still hurting over losing you though. Then Ziva became a part of our team. We worked together for years after...I don't know what it was, but...I wasn't lying when I told her in Somalia that I couldn't live without her. I almost couldn't go on when I thought she died in when the Damocles Ship went down.

The team had already lost...

You...  
The director who took over during the middle of solving your case, Director Shepard.

Then just two years...almost three after she was killed.

Another two years years went by and we lost Gibbs former boss and mentor, Mike Franks..." Tony told her as he stared across the squadroom. "Tony, I was a Federal Agent and before that worked with the Secret Service...protecting the President Of The United States of America. Every day we put our lives out there to help people. You can't think of who has been lost...

You have to think of those who have been saved...  
Brought home...  
Reunited with their families...

Are you going to tell me that just because you have lost and hurt so much...You are willing to spend the rest of you life alone and unhappy. What do you do every night when you get home? Not the full details...

What do you think of? I know you have been out with lots of women, but you never let them mean anything to you. I know Ziva dose and you just heard her." Kate said. "I know, I go out on dates and a lot of times when I'm home I'll watch a movie..." Tony began. "Alone? Tony, you remember movie references to put into your life everyday...so you don't have to face what's in front of you..." Kate told him. "What's in front of me? Kate, every day I go to work and we go out in the field. That's what's always in front of me." Tony told her. "No, Tony...Ziva has been there for the past six and a half years in front of you. You two in your own ways have told each other how much you care. Never once has either of you come out and said those words or taken that chance. That stalemate has to break,so you can be happy. One of you has to break it...why not you?" Kate asked and Tony knew she was right. "Why are you here to help me?" Tony asked. "Because face it, DiNozzo, you need it. You need to understand that they all love you and need you. You just told me that when you thought Ziva was dead you almost couldn't go on and you just heard her say the same thing. I know it would be hard on you to lose another team member...just take that thought and think how they must feel. If you die how would they feel...yes, they would survive and eventually move on. It's a part of life that someone died, we feel the pain and then move on. Do you real want NCIS to lose a great Agent? The team that you consider your family to lose a family member? Stop holding onto me, the past and what you have lost. Wake up and move forward to a future you can have." Kate said and Tony looked all around the squadroom, before once again settling his eyes on her.


	5. Abby Takes Her Turn

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TIM'S APARTMENT...**

This morning...hours ago. It had now been over a day and a half.

Ziva had gone into see Tony first and the rest of them agreed that over the next few days each of them would visit. Abby said she wanted to go tomorrow, then if he wasn't awake by the day after, Gibbs and finally Tim would be the last.

Though Tim didn't know if he could...it had been his fault after all. If he would have yelled out to Tony sooner...Tony wouldn't be in a coma.

It was 12:45 am and after going to bed only a hour and a half before. Tim had tossed and turned, finally getting up...unable to sleep. He now sat in front of his typewriter and waited for the words to come to him for his book or just something to write. Nothing did though, then Tim was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

A little after one in the morning, grabbing his gun, he walked over to the door and opened it. Abby was standing there tears rolling down her cheeks, Tim sat his gun down and pulled her into the apartment.

She put her arms around him and her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, Abby." Tim said and hoped he was right. "I...I can't go alone tomorrow, Timmy. I..." She couldn't say anymore. "Then I'll go with you. You won't have to go alone." Tim said and then taking her hand he led her to the couch.

She leaned against him, her head still on his shoulder.

"I'm scared he won't wake up. His lungs were weakend when he opened that enevelope and got sick. What..." Abby began and began to cry harder. "Abby, I already told you that's he strong and will make it. He has to much fun playing pranks, calling me names and picking on people. You just have to believe he will make it." Tim said making her look at him. "I know, I'm trying. It's hard though after everyone else we've worked with and lost." Abby said looking at him. "It's my fault, Abby. If I would have yelled at him before he stepped on that trip w..." Tim began. "Tim, I know it wasn't your fault. You would never hurt a team mate and if you would have had a chance before to yell before he stepped on it...you would have." Abby told him. "Thanks, Abbs." Tim said looking at her. "Hey, Timmy, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" Abby asked looking away. "Of course, Abby. I was just trying to write anyway, but all I can think about is Tony getting hurt." Tim told her. "I know, every time I close my eyes I see Tony in autopsy on Ducky's table." Abby said looking at him. "Come on, let's go try to get some sleep." Tim said getting up, he tugged her to her feet and led her to his room.

She laid down and he laid down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, he put one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head before they both fell asleep.

**08:45 AM...**

The next morning Abby opened her eyes to see Tim watching her. His arm was still around her and she had one arm thrown across his waist.

"What?" She mumbled raising her arm from across his waist, then using her hand rubbed her eyes. "How did you sleep?" Tim asked her. "Better then I have in a long time. What time is it?" Abby asked.

A part of her didn't want to move, because she was comfortable and the other part wanted to go see, Tony...make sure she is alive.

"Fifteen to nine. Come on, let's get up." Tim said, but Abby didn't move. "I'm comfortable and I'm scared about seeing, Tony." Abby told him and Tim gave a small smile. "I know, Abb. You're just as worried as the rest of us, Tony is like a brother to us and all of us have to show we're there for him." Tim said and reluctantly she let him up, then got up herself.

She watched as he gather some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. A minute later he came out and she was still standing in the same place.

"Ti..." Abby began, but he was in front of her now. "Come on, Abb. Let's go tell Tony he has to wake up. Remind him he has to come back to us, because we can't lose another member of this family." Tim told her, as he wrapped one arm around her and they left to make their way out of Tim's apartment.

**TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...  
09:10 AM...**

Walking into Tony's Abby squeezed Tim's hand and he squeezed back to reassure her he was there. Abby took the seat beside Tony's bed and took one of with the hand not holding Tim's she took Tony's hand.

"Tony, wake up! We've already alot of our family from NCIS and we're not going to lose you to. You're my big brother and if it weren't for you...I never would have met, Tim. NCIS needs you and so dose the rest of this family. Please, Tony, don't let us lose you...

Like Kate...  
Like Director Shepard...  
Like Mike Franks

And everyone esle. I know you can hear us, so...wake up, okay? Tim, is blaming himself for you being here. You have to tell him he's wrong and what about everything you do at work...

The jokes...  
Calling Tim names and playing pra..." Abby began. "Abbs, don't remind hi..." Tim began. "Don't remind him of what? What he dose to? It will give him a reason to wake up and come back to us." Abby said looking up at Tim. "Abby's right Tony and you have to annoy Ziva to." Tim said as he gave a smile at Abby. "Anyone can see the way you act around, Ziva. Almost the same way you did around Ka...Kate." Abby said and was crying harder. "We'll come back later, Tony and when we do you better be awake." Tim said as Abby stood up leaning against him and they walked out of the room.


	6. Tony And Kate: Abby

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**STILL IN THE COMA SQUADROOM...**

Kate looked at Tony and he knew what she was going to say.

"You see? They need you and you need to tell, Tim it's not his fault. You need to decide soon, Tony. You can't stay here forever." Kate told him. "I know, Kate." Tony said a sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong, Tony?" Kate asked. "I...just miss you at times and when it gets closer to the day you died, it's harder. Every since you died sometimes I remember standing right there and you're bl..." Tony stopped. "I know, Tony. You have to go back though. Who else is going to call Tim names, play pranks on him and be the juvenile of them team? No one can fill your shoes for doing that." Kat told him. "I know. A part of me wants to go back and the other part wants to stay here with you...forever." Tony told her. "I know, the team will come everyday to see you and every day that you remain in a coma? They will get more depressed. Don't make, Ziva, wait for you forever. Some rules are ment to be broken...like rule 12. Abby and Tim are already starting to break that rule again. They may be just waiting for you to wake up and give them a little shove. Maybe you need to be the one to talk to Gibbs and open his eyes." Kate said and Tony gave a smile. "When did you get so good at giving advise?" Tony asked. "It's a part of my job right now as your guide to help you make the deicison. The decision you make not only effects you, but everyone else to...

Abby, Tim, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs and everyone else in your life." Kate told him. "Your said you're only my guide and I have to be the one to make the decision, but it sounds like you're trying to mak..." Tony began. "No, Tony, I'm just pointing out what you need to think about and help you make the right one." Kate said. "So far Ziva and Abby have visited me. I can't decide, Kate. I want to wake up, but it's like a part of me can't." Tony told her. "At least you have a choice to wake up. Remember I didn't get a choice and ended up with Ducky doing an Autopsy on me." Kate said sadly.

"Hey, Kate, you didn't tell me and Ducky didn't mention it either...where the tattoo is on you." Tony said with a grin. "I told you a thousand time, DiNozzo. I'm not going to tell you and I know Ducky won't tell you. So you might as well give up trying to find out. This is not about me anyway. This is about you and making a life changing decision." Kate replied. "Or death changing...if I die." Tony joked and Kate stood up making her way over to his desk.

"Tony DiNozzo, joking about death is not funny. Just think what Gibbs or even Abby would do if they heard that joke." Kate said and gave him a head slap. "Hey, are you aloud to do that? I tho..." Tony began. "I said, I was here to help and if you need a head slap with me being the only one here...you're going to get one." Kate told him walking back over to where she had been sitting and sat back down.

"I miss talking to you, Kate and having you sit there." Tony said with a laugh. "Yes, but if I wouldn't have died...you would have met, Ziva. Everything happened the way it did for a reason." Kate said wisely. "Yeah, it cost you your life though." Tony told her. "Just think of all the lives that have been saved or everyone who's been helped since I died." Kate replied. "We could have done..." Tony began, but Kate just shook her head. "I know you're not very good at this...but listen to me, Tony. I died and I already told you many times since we have been here, that you have to let me go. You've been missing me for a long time and always will. Move on and let yourself be happy. There was nothing that could have been done to prevent me from being killed. I could have killed Ari in Autopsy, but I saw something and I hesitated. We can't change the past, Tony, you just have to live for the future. Don't think of what might have been and think of what can happen in the future." Kate said and he kept his eyes glued to her's.


	7. Gibbs

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**GIBBS BASEMENT...**

Gibbs sat in his basement, but he was not working on anything. He was just sitting there thinking about the past and those that had been lost...

Shannon and Kelly (His wife and 8 year old daughter)...  
Agent Caitlyn Todd...  
Jenny Shepard (his former work partner and the former director of NCIS)...

And

Mike Franks (His boss and the reason he became an NCIS agent)...

He would not lose another Agent, because he was not giving DiNozzo permission to die. After a minute Gibbs got up and headed up the stairs...

Time to go visit Tony DiNozzo and tell him he couldn't die.

**ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER...  
TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

After standing and just looking down at his Senior Field Agent for a moment, Gibbs sat down in the chair.

"Come on, DiNozzo! What the hell is taking you so long? This isn't one of your pranks and you have to wake up. I didn't take you from that police department and make you an NCIS Agent so you can die now. This team has lost to damn much and you do not have permission to die! When Abby came the other night, she thought you were dead and is scared you might die. McGee told me she stayed with him last night and the night before, because she is having nightmarest that involve you. Every day the team gets to work it's hard for Ziva to focus, McGee spends more time down in Abby's lab then at his desk and your desk is standing empty. I know you can hear me and so wake up!" Gibbs told him.

Gibbs couldn't bring himself to tell Tony that he was like a son to him. Gibbs knew that Abby was staying with Tim, because of the nightmares...Gibbs could see what was going to happen if Tony woke up or not.

Abby and Tim were...even if they hadn't talked about it or thought about finding their way back to each other.

Even if Ziva was trying not to show it was a wreck...

'Rule 51 - Sometimes you're wrong.' Gibbs thought. Then after a few minutes more of just sitting there watching the Senior Feild Agent... he left.


	8. Tony And Kate: Gibbs

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE COMA NCIS SQUADROOM...**

"McGee and Abby together again?" Tony asked and Kate looked at him. "Quit thinking of just yourself, Tony! Abby is staying with Tim, because she's worried about you! Their all having a hard time without you! Don't you hear it in their voices? What are you waiting for?" Kate yelled. "First Ziva, then Abby, now Gibbs...that leaves just Probie and Ducky if they come visit." Tony told her with a grin. "Is that what you're waiting on? All of them to come spill their guts and tell you how worried they are about you? Tony, th..." Kate began. "No, I don't know what I'm waiting on...I'm just having a hard time. I want to go with you, but then I want to live to." Tony said and looked at Kate trying to make her understand.

It seemed for a long time they just sat there in their thoughts.

"Tony, I know you want to go with me. You have to think of yourself and not me. Then you have to think of everyone else and how this will effect them." Kate said and Tony looked at her.

There was so much on his mind he didn't know where to begin. She kept telling him the same things over and over...

It was begining to confuse him and he knew that it would confuse anyone. She seemed to want him to go with her, but at the same time she wanted him to go back and live.

"Kate, first you tell me...

It's my decision if I live or die...  
Then you say I have to think of myself...  
Then everyone else and how it will effect them...

And then you try to make the decision for me. Telling me to go back, move on and be happy. What if my happiness died with you?" Tony asked. "I know that's not true, Tony. Do you want to know how I know this?" Kate asked. "It dosen't matter..." Tony said sadly. "It dose if it helps you to make your decision. I have watched you...

I see you everyday and the way you act around, Ziva. It's almost the same way you acted when I was alive, but there's a lot more there. Because, Tony..._**SHE IS ALIVE **_and I know that you want me to be alive, but it's to late for that. You have been happy since I died, a lot hasn't changed. You still pick on, Tim and you can't deny your love for, Ziva. It's not about what I want...it's about what you want and what you have to decide. Go back, Tony, go back and help them. They're going to have a very tough time if you die. Are you going to put them throught another funeral of an NCIS Agent? Are you going to put your **FAMILY **through another loss?" Kate asked. "I don't know that I can go back." Tony said looking at his desk.

"Look at me and say that! Get out of your little pity party! I have never seen you like this and I don't want to see you like this! Tony wake up! Wake up and live for...

Ziva, Tim, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and all the people you can still help!" Kate yelled walking over and slapping the back of his head again. "Even in a coma I get head slaps. I thought I left that behind when I went into the coma." Tony muttered. "Tony, just stop! You can't give up!" Kate yelled standing in front of his desk.

When Tony looked up from his desk...there were tears in her eyes.

"You don't want me to go back, Kate. I can te..." Tony began. "Tony, how many times do I have to tell you? This isn't about me, because you're the one in a coma. This whole thing is about...**YOU**! I guess I must have been the wrong one to help you to decide, because...TONY, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GIVE UP AND DIE!

ZIVA, WANTS YOU TO LIVE SO SHE CAN TELL YOU HOW SHE FEELS! YOU HEARD HER! SHE WANTS YOU TO BE HAPPY, BUT DOSEN'T WANT TO WITHOUT YOU!

ABBY, WANTS YOU TO LIVE, BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE HER BROTHER!

TIM, WANTS YOU TO LIVE, BECAUSE YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO HIM TO!

ABBY AND TIM, NEED A SHOVE SO THEY CAN BE HAPPY! THEY NEED YOU TO GO BACK TO THEM AND TELL GIBBS ABOUT RULE 12 AND HOW IT IS KEEPING EVERYONE FROM BEING HAPPY!

CAN'T YOU SEE THEY ALL NEED YOU, TONY! BECAUSE YOU ARE A HUGE PART OF THEIR FAMILY AND THEIR LIVES!" Kate yelled and was now sobbing.

Tony got up from his desk and walked over to her.

"I know all that, Kate. It's just not that sim..." Tony began. "To...ny...life is n...not that simple. It's not supposed to be. Go! Make the right choice and got back to them. I am fine where I am now. I can never be hurt in any way and I know what I left behind. I left all of you, my sister and my parents behind. You will be leaving your NCIS family behind, Tony. You have a choice...I didn't." Kate told him.


	9. Timothy McGee

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Tim gave a sigh as he sat down in the chair.

Tony had the surgery to stop the internal bleeding five days ago. Three of the team had already had a visit with Tony...

First Ziva, then Abby and Gibbs had come yesterday. Now it was his turn and Tim wanted to tell Tony he was sorry for not telling him about the trip wire sooner. Abby had told him it wasn't his fault, but he still felt that if he would have seen it just a little sooner...Tony wouldn't be here in a coma.

"Come on, Tony. Wake up and stop Abby's nightmares. Abby is so scared of losing you and she's not the only one. All of us are...even if Gibbs dosen't say it, he has looked over at your desk a couple of times to. The squadroom is to quiet without you, like Abby told you the other day...you have to come back to pick on everyone. I stay in Abby's lab during over half the day. Except if Gibbs, Ziva and I get called to a crime scene.

It's not the same without you around and it's not like when you were told to take time you had that plague, you came back to us then.

Ziva's not doing to well and she would kill me for telling you this, but...she looks up at your desk a couple of times every day. If she notices that I see the tears in her eyes when she looks away just as quick she dosen't say a thing. She's taking you being in the coma harder then Abby is. Abby has me to lean on and I think that Ziva is trying to be strong...probably dosen't want to lean on anyone.

I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about the trip wire sooner. If I did you wouldn't be here, Tony...you have to wake up for everyone. I better get back to NCIS, since I took my lunch time to come see you. I'm going to grab something to eat on the way back. I'm going to as about spending the rest of the day in Abby's lab, since I spent the morning in the squadroom. I'll see you soon." Tim said then walked to the door and with one last glance at Tony...Tim left.


	10. Tony And Kate: Tim McGoo

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE COMA SQUADROOM...**

"Tony, you have heard from everyone except, Ducky. It's time..." Kate began. "I can't, Kate, I can't go back. Don't you see how hard it is?" Tony asked. "I know how hard it is for you to go back, but you have to. If I wouldn't have been shot in the head by Ari and had been given this choice to live or die...I would have lived, Tony. You know that, because you know how much I loved...

My job...  
My NCIS Family...  
My sister, Parents and Other Family...

And..." Kate seemed to hesitate and Tony looked at her. "And what, Katie?" Tony asked with a smile. "Don't call me, Katie. You know I hate that, but I loved you." Kate told him and he could see how sincere she was. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tony asked, repeating the same question she had asked him. "Because half the time you acted like a juvenile and then before I could tell you...I was killed. I am dead, To..." Kate began. "I know, you don't have to keep reminding me! I'm the one that stood beside you when you were shot! I got your blood on my face!" Tony yelled at her.

"I do have to keep reminding you that I am dead, Tony! You don't seem to understand or maybe you just don't want to...you have a chance to go back and do more good! You have a chance to go back and still be happy with someone! I've said this already, Tony...let me go and let go of the past." Kate told him and he looked at her with a smile. "Rule 5." Was all Tony said. "One of Gibbs rules...which one is that?" Kate asked. "Don't you remember Gibbs rules?" Tony looked at her. "Yes, Tony, I remember. Do you? What's the rule?" Kate questioned. "You don't waste good." Tony said and Kate just nodded. "If you die, Tony. A lot of good will be wasted and you can't let that happen. It's time for you to decide, Anthony DiNozzo...do you want to live and do more good? Or do you want to die and break one of Gibbs rules? Do you want a lot of good to be wasted, because you just don't want to go back?" Kate asked and Tony looked around the squadroom again.

This time it took longer for him to look at her again.

"I can't go back, Kate." Tony said and it sounded as though he had made up his mind. "No, Tony, don't you dare give up on what you could still have and still do!" Kate yelled getting up and coming to stand in front of his desk again. "Kate, I already told you this decision it's not ea..." Tony started. "Tony! Tim, is blaming himself for you being here! Do you want him to blame himself for you death if you die? The Tony I knew would never hurt his friends or people he considered family like that. I know this isn't an easy decision. When you get a choice to come out of a coma and live or just to die...Tony, it's not supposed to be easy." Kate said. "For me, Kate, I don't want to go back." Tony told her and she raised her hand to give him a third head slap since he had been there talking to her. "Listen to me. I'm not going to beg you, but you have heard the team...the family pouring their hearts out to you. Don't you care how this is effecting them?" Kate asked. "Of course I care, Kate! They are my family, but I wouldn't be the first one in the NCIS family to die!" Tony yelled standing up so he was looking her right in the eye. "Law Enoforcement, FBI, NCIS and other agencies...they put their lives on the line every day. Look at how many people have been helped because of all of them. There is no such thing as a perfect life, where you don't get hurt. It's life and I know you don't want to get hurt anymore. If you don't go back, you're not the one that will be hurting...everyone else will. NCIS, your family, the people you have helped and...the people you can still help." Kate said and Tony sat back down with a sigh.

This decision was to hard, it seemed like the decision he was supposed to make...was already being made for him, by everyone else.

"Kate..." Tony began. "No, Tony, just remember...this is not only your life, but the lives of many others who have been affected by you." Kate told him.

Then after that he just sat staring at his desk and knew the decision would have to be made...the time was getting closer and he could feel it. He wanted to stay here and talk to Kate forever, but something told him she wouldn't stay here with him forever.


	11. Ducky

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Ducky walked into Anthony's room and the tube was still down his throat. He looked at the lad sadly. It had been so busy over the last few days in Autopsy, this was the first time he had to visit. He had heard from Jethro that everyone had come to visit him.

Finally Ducky took the seat by the bed, he had talked to the doctors and they had said that all that anyone could do was wait. Anthony was holding on, Ducky was a little worried though. He knew that after the plague Anthony's lungs had been weakened and would be forever, but he should have been awake by now. It seemed as though the lad was waiting on something. Not letting go, but still holding on.

Ziva had come down to Autopsy a few times to talk, Abigail was staying with Timothy, Timothy seemed to be beating himself up and Jethro was just a quite as he always was when it came to his feelings.

Ducky had been to see Abigail in her lab and each time Timothy had been there. It seemed Abigail would look up at the clock as though waiting on something. It also seemed that Abigail was nearing a break down and Timothy had mentioned when they stepped out of the lab at one point that was why he was there. He was helping Abby with the work load and to just be there for her. Ducky could see it, as well as anyone else could...young Timothy had never let his feelings for Abigail go and was still in love with her. He was glad that Timothy was there for Abigail, just as Ducky himself was there to listen to Ziva Ducky had been watching them all letting them know he was there if they needed to talk.

So this morning it was his turn to stop by and talk to Anthony, he had asked Mr. Palmer if he would like to accompany him to see, Anthony. Mr. Palmer had declined and said he would be by later.

"Anthony, my dear boy. It has been close to a week. I have to say I'm sorry, I have not been to visit you sooner. I've been so very busy and I've heard that everyone else has been to talk to you. Ziva is so worried about you, she has told me that she has something she wants to tell you and wants to know how you would feel about it. It seems you are waiting for something, everyone is waiting for you to come back to us. Timothy has been down in Abigail's lab every day since this terrible ordeal has happened. He is there because he loves her ever so much and is tyring to help her the best he can. Everyone is waiting for you to come back. Mr. Palmer said he would come by later and I shall return to. I am sorry, Anthony, but I must go. Come back to us...soon." Ducky said and getting up he made his way to the door.


	12. Tony Makes The Decision

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**THE COMA...HOSPITAL ROOM...**

"Tony, you just heard Ducky and you have heard from everyone. Don't make them wait anymore...it's time to decide...now!" Kate said sadly as they stood beside his bed and Tony found it werid to be looking at himself in a coma.

"I still don't know, Kate. I don't want to ever stop having you talking to me." Tony said and she could see in his eyes that he was still holding on to her. "Tony...you have to, you will see me again one day. That day is just not now and I've been explaining that to you over and over for the past six days. You heard what Ducky had to say about...

Gibbs being more silent then usaul...  
Tim is having a hard time stopping Abby from having a break down and won't be able to for much longer...  
Tim needs you to go back and just tell him, because you know it's true...it was not his fault and no one could have made it turn out differntly...  
Ziva needs you, Tony...she's taking it worse then the rest of them.

Do you remember a couple of days how she was here sobbing? Dose she ever let anyone see her like that?" Kate asked. "No, I've seen her cry before. I've never seen or heard her cry like that for anyone though. I've only known her since you died...I don't know about her life in Mossad or before she joined NCIS." Tony said. "Then talk to her and get to know her better, but you have to go back to do that." Kate replied. "I'll miss you, Kate, but...I guess you're right." Tony said and Kate smiled.

It was a sad smile, but it was a smile that told him he was making the right decision.

"You're admitting I'm right about something I'm tell you? Never thought I would hear that one. Just remember to tell Gibbs about rule 12 and how if it's changed it would make the team happier, okay?" Kate asked and Tony nodded. "I know, Kate. I'll miss you..." Tony said and felt something in his eyes. "I'll miss you to, Tony, just as I miss the rest of the team. Be sure to say hi for me and don't let anyone forget me, all right?" Kate asked and this time all Tony could do was nod.

Then with a sad smile on each of their faces and a hug...


	13. Waking Up

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

He couldn't breath! He had to get someone's attention...a nurse, doctor...anyone! He knew the machines going off would get someone in here and sure enough a few nurses and a doctor came in.

"All right! I need you to calm down! Can you understand me? I"m going to take this tube out, but I need you're help..." The doctor said and explained what he needed Tony to do.

The tube was taken out and Tony could breath again, as they put an oxgen mask over his mouth and nose. Tony saw one of the nurses looking very happy as she ran from the room.

He wanted to tell her to call his family and let them know...he was okay, but figured that was where she was going.

Checking monitors and making sure Tony was okay, for a few minutes the doctor stayed to talk to him. After a while Tony was left alone and he thought about everything and everyone.

Over the past six days he had heard from everyone...except Autopsy Germlin. He had talked to Kate and in a way she helped him to say a final good bye to her.

He could now move on and he had also found out that Ziva loved him...as he loved her to. He had just needed to tell Kate that he had loved her.

Tony grinned at a thought that came to him. 'He helped Abby and McGoo again.'

Just as he had been there to introduce them and then try to convince them that it wouldn't work. Now it looked like Kate was right...Abby and McGoo were making their way back to each othe. All they needed was a little shove.

Gibbs would have to be told he was wrong. Tony could imagine the head slap on that one, but Gibbs would give someone who had just come out of a coma a head slap...then again he might. Because he was Gibbs.

Kate had been right...when she had said he ment a lot to the team and all the good he could still do.

'Rule 5: You don't waste good.'

"Tony, you're awake!" Tony was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone hug him and he felt like he couldn't breath. "Abb. Abbs, let him breath." Tony saw McGoo pulling her off of him.

Looking around Tony noticed that when Abby was standing a little closer to McGoo then she usaully did. They were on his left, Autopsy Gremlin was nex to Ducky beside him at the foot of the bed, Gbbs was on his right and then...

Tony's eyes fell on Ziva who stood next to Gibbs. She was trying to hold back tears and Tony just held out his arms to her. Everyone looked surprised when Ziva wrapped her arms around him and didn't seem to care who was in the room. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"Tony, I am so glad that we did...not...lose you." Ziva said into his shoulder.

"Welcome back, Anthony. You gave us quiet a scare." Ducky said. "DiNozzo, you better not..." Gibbs began. "It was my fault...I didn't get a chance to tell him about the trip wire before he stepped on it." Tim said and everyone was looking at him. "Kate told me I had...to wake up and...tell you... not you...fault...McGoo." Tony said taking the mask away from his face. "Kate?" Abby asked and Tony nodded with a girn. "Have you two been having fun sleep overs?" Tony asked them and Abby hit him in the shoulder, as Gibbs reached over Ziva to give him a head slap. "Ouch...dosen't matter where I am when I get a head slap. That's the fourth one in six days." Tony said and everyone looked at him confused. "What are you talking about, Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"I woke up the other day, but I was in the squadroom. No one else was there at first and then I looked over at the desk across from me..." Tony began.

"My desk?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, but Kate was there..." Tony started again.

"You were dreaming about, Kate? You're old partner?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know what it was. Kate said she was there to guide me and help me decide..." Tony began gain. "Decide if you wanted to live or die?" Gibbs asked speaking up for the first time and everyone looked at him, Tony just nodded. "Yeah, boss, for the past six days I've heard everyone here talking to me. Then Kate and I would talk after each visit, she told me to not think of her, but think of how it would effect all of you." Tony said. "Yes, Caitlyn, always seemed very wise." Ducky said as sadness filled everyone's eyes. "I thought of of a rule and she made me tell her, but she already knew what it was. Rule 5...boss, one of the first you told me." Tony said looking at Gibbs. "You don't waste good. Glad to see yo listen sometimes, DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a smile. "She told me how Abby was leaning on Probie. Boss, Kate also told me something else..." Tony began. "What's that?" Gibbs asked with the Gibbs stare. "Some rules are ment to be broken...like rule 12. Looking at Abby and McGoo, they've been having a sleep over together for almost a we..." Tony began with a grin. "Because I was worried about you and scared you woundn't wake up!" Abby yelled giving him a head slap and Tim turned a little red. "There's more then that, Abby. Anyone can see it, you've spent..."Tony began. "Tony, you need to back off. What happens between me and Tim is our bussiness only." Abby told him. "Then you never want to be happy? Kate told me that you two just need a shove to be happy together. I know since I've been here things have changed." Tony said. "What about you? I thought Kate was trying to help you!" Abby yelled at him. "She did. She helped me to say good bye to her and to get me to let go of the past. Boss, rule 12...it effects everyone." Tony said looking at Gibbs and seemed to be daring him to disagree.

Tim had his arm around Abby and Tony had his arms around Ziva. Gibbs could see what Tony was wanting to understand and Gibbs did understand, because once long ago he had been in their shoes. He knew they were his family.

Tony had loved Kate and was now letting her go, but he wanted a chance of happiness with...Ziva...

Glancing over at McGee and Abby, Gibbs thought about how he had watched the two grow closer over the week.

It was only a matter of time, Gibbs had set up rule 12 to stop anyone from being hurt...instead of stopping it...

He had hurt them, because anyone could see that...

McGee really loved Abby and would die for her, she had tried to push McGee away because she was scared. It was clear though that she felt the same about him.

Gibbs looked back into the eyes of his Senior Field Agent...

Tony had gone half way around the world and put himself in a position that could have killed him, because he thought Ziva was dead. That showed how much Tony loved Ziva and now finally looking at Ziva who had not let go of Tony since he held his arms out to her...she showed how much she cared for him to.

Gibbs looked at Tony once more and with a sigh he nodded.

"You're right, DiNozzo. Rule 12, I put it there for a reason, but every rule has an exception. That's you four, but..." Gibbs began. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Gibbs!" Abby said letting go of Tim, running over to Gibbs and throwing her arms around him. "The four of you have to keep it out of the office." Gibbs said and after a minute Abby let go of Gibbs making her way back to Tim.

"See I told you, Timmy. You and I have never paid attetion to that rule though, we've always been the exception. Now we don't have to keep our slumber parties a secret." Abby whispered, but everyone heard her. "Abby, not here." Tim whispered back, but she just kissed him on the lips.

After a minute Abby broke the kiss and just smiled at him.

"Everyone has known all week and we never said a word. Or th..." Abby began. "Abby." Tim warned and Tony got a huge grin on his face. "So it's been more then slumber parties since I was in a coma?" Tony asked. "Shut up, DiNosey." Tim said, but he was turning a little red and Tony had his answer.

"You've been dreaming about, Kate, all week?" Ziva asked and Tony looked at her. "Zi, I was not thinking of her the way I did when I first met you. I said good bye and she helped convince me to come back. You were the first one to visit me and I heard every word you said. Hey, I didn't lie about what I said in Somalia and I heard how you feel about me. Kate said I had to come back and tell Gibbs he was wrong, so that I could find happiness in the future." Tony said looking only at Ziva and then he kissed her.

"I miss, Kate." Abby said after a minute. "She misses us to and she told me to tell all of you hi. That was one of the last few things that she said, before I came back." Tony said and the sadness in everyones eyes lifted just a little bit.

After a minute Tony looked around and saw everyone looking at him smiling. He could now have a life with Ziva, Tim and Abby could have a life together. The last person he looked at was Gibbs, he had seen Gibbs look around to. Tony knew that he had done as Kate had said and opened Gibbs eyes.

"Great to have you back, DiNozzo. Just one thing..." Gibbs said. "What's that, boss?" Tony asked.

Ziva, Abby and Gibbs reached over to give him a head slap.

"Never, ever scare us like that again and never tell me something I already know. I've known for a while about rule 12 and saw this coming." Gibbs told him and Tony looked around at them...**HIS FAMILY. **


	14. The Double Wedding

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**AUGUST...  
THE DOUBLE WEDDING...**

It had now been six months since Tony had come out of the coma and been released from the hospital a week later. Thanks to Tony and with a little help from Kate...

Tony and Ziva had finally opened up to each other admitting their feelings.

Tim and Abby had talked about a day three days after Tony went into the coma. They had been trying to keep their rekindled relationship a secret...it hadn't worked though.

Today was a special day, almost as special as one day in the next few months would be for Tim and Abby.

Tim had asked Abby to marry him and Tony had asked Ziva the same thing. The idea of a double wedding had come up and everyone agreed.

Abby was having constant mood swings these days. It seemed like her and Tim were at the point of breaking up again, but that wasn't the case at all. Abby had found out just a little over a month after Tony came out of his coma...she was pregnant.

Since Tony found out he had been picking on poor Tim non stop, saying he knew there had been something more to Abby staying with Tim then just the fact she was worried.

Tony didn't admit and would not admit that he was a little jealous...but then again he wasn't surprised. He knew that Abby and Tim would get together and start their family...despite what Abby always said.

Tony never imagined, he would find someone to settle down with...

Until he met Kate, but then she had died.

Then he had met Ziva, who was different from any women had known.

Just a few months ago Tony had the chance to talk to Kate and tell her what he never got to tell her when she was alive. Then had finally said a final good bye to her.

**STANDING AT THE ALTER...**

Tony looked over at Tim as they stood waiting for Abby and Ziva to come down the aisle. The kid looked as nervous as he felt. When the music began to play Tony looked up to see:

Gibbs was leading Abby down the aisle  
As Jackson Gibbs led Ziva down the aisle at the same time.

Sarah McGee walked just a little ahead of them.

A quick glance at McGoo and Tony just had to laugh, getting a glare before Probie turned his eyes back to Abby.

Abby had to make her dress fit her personality and Tim had tried to talk her into a tradional dress...it didn't look like it worked.

Ziva, on the other hand was wearing a dress dress that was a little more traditional. Though it looked like she had made a few changes of her own. It wasn't a long dress, but it wasn't short either and she could fight in the dress if an unwanted guest showed up at the wedding.

Eli David had for good reasons not been invited.

The only people there at the wedding were...

NCIS co-workers, friends from the FBI, a few friends from other agencies, Abby's family, Jackson Gibbs, Tony's dad and a few other people.

Abby had gotten the bright idea since they were having the wedding inside...that up front they would put up huge pictures of people who could not be there...

Agent Caitlyn (Kate) Todd...  
Director Jennifer Shepard...  
Mike Franks...

"Hey, Probie, remember this is a wedding...not a funeral." Tony whispered. "Shut up, Tony. S..." Tim began. "I know, I was just picking on you. The look on your face when you saw h..." Tony began.

Just after Abby found out she was pregnant, Abby met Tim's parents. At first they were shocked, they knew she worked with Tim.

They were shocked because of the tattoos and the fact that Abby was a goth, but they were slowly getting used to her.

It helped when Sarah mentioned, how Abby had helped to get her name cleared of murder charges.

It wasn't hard to tell Abby was pregnant and Tony was trying to imagine what Ziva would be like if she w...maybe he didn't want to know yet.

Ziva was ex-Mossad and could kill him.

"Tony." Came Ziva's voice and Tony realized it was time to say their vows.

Tony turned to Ziva as Tim turned to Abby

They all said their vows and made their way to the reception.

**THE RECEPTION...**

Tony saw out of the corner of his eye how Probie danced with Abby.

Tim had one hand over the baby bump and the other around Abby, as she had both her arms around him. Tony could see Abby was crying and guessed it was the hormones.

He looked at Ziva in his arms and smiled, she looked up at him and he could see how happy she was.

"Tony, I...I never thought this day would come for us. I thought I was going to lose you." Ziva whispered as he looked into his eyes. "Hey, Ziva, admit it. You couldn't live without me...just like I couldn't live without you." Tony said. "Tony, I would not be here if it were not for you. Years ago I almost died and you rescued me, then just a few months ago you came back to me. I do not think we could live without each other." Ziva said and he kissed her just as the song ended.

Another song started, Tony looked and Gibbs saw ask if he could have a dance with Abby.

Just then Jackson Gibbs came over and asked for a dance with Ziva.

Tim was standing next to his parents and his sister, when someone came over and asked Sarah McGee for a dance.

Tony made his way over to stand beside Tim as they watched the dance floor.

"Hey, McMarried, how's everything going with you and Abby? I noticed her crying on the dance floor, are you really that bad of a da..." Tony began and Tim took his eyes off Abby for only a second before looking back at her. "No, Tony, it's just the hormones. Abby said she never would have believed she something she said she never wanted...she realized she did want it after all. So life couldn't be any better. It's because of you that Abby and I met, if you hadn't tried to convince me not to meet, Abby...I don't know that I would have. I'm getting what I always wanted since the day I met her." Tim said and Tony was a little stunned.

"You would have met her sooner or later." Tony said. "I don't know about that, if you wouldn't have gotten hurt that day and then came out of the coma to tell, Gibbs he was wrong. I wouldn't have gotten Abby back and..." Tim began. "You and Abby would have gotten back together and made it here...it was just a matter of time. I just had to say good bye to Kate, before I could move on." Tony said as the song ended.

Then Gibbs, his father, Abby and Ziva were making their way toward them. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony and kissed him, as he saw Abby do the same with Tim.

Finally the cakes were cut and the reception began to wind down. It was time to leave...

Abby and Tim left for their honeymoon where ever they were going...

As him and Ziva did the same...


	15. Epilogue Five Years Later

NCIS:

**TONY...YOU HAVE TO DECIDE**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**A LITTLE OVER FIVE YEARS LATER...  
SATURDAY...  
MAY 28th...**

Just a few months after Tim and Abby had gotten married

Kelly Penelope McGee had been born on November 22ed.

Then 6 1/2 months later on May 28th Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo had been born. Today was Kate's 4th birthday.

Tim pulled up in front of Gibbs house just behind Tony.

"Hey, Probie! Hold on, Kate." Tony said as he opened the back door and helped her out of the car.

Abby and Ziva were both almost eight months pregnant. Ziva was having a boy that she was going to name Mike..(After Mike Franks.)

Abby was getting ready to have twins a boy and a girl. Her and Tim were still trying to decide on names.

At first Kelly had been a little jealous of having one new sibling, even more after she found out she was going to have two new siblings. Once she found out that Kate was going to be an older sister as well she had calmed down.

Kelly was now getting to like the idea of being a big sister.

Tony teased Tim saying that with a five year old and twins, there was no way he was going to get any sleep. Then had begun to find more ways to tease and pick on him.

Though Tim reminded Tony that he would have his hands full with a newborn and Kate. Tony just laughed and told one newborn...not two.

Once out the car the two girls raced toward each other.

"Happy birthday, Kate." Kelly said as the two grabbed hands and around the house to the back yard.

"Has Kate been good today?" Abby asked Ziva. "She's just like, Tony." Ziva said as Tony put his arm around her. "Yeah, but you love both of us. Besides she looks just like you." Tony said as he gave her a quick kiss. "She looks alot like Talia did at her age." Ziva sadi with sadness in her eyes as she spoke about her sister.

Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby finally made it to the back yard. Kelly and Kate were running around and playing.

At the picnic table sat Gibbs, Jackson Gibbs, Palmer, Breena and Ducky...(Who was telling Palmer one of his long stories.

"Hey, boss!" Tony called as him, Ziva, Abby and Tim made their way over to the table. "Kelly, have..." Abby began. "They're fine, just let them have fun. How are two you doing?" Gibbs asked referring to Ziva and Abby.

"Twins...Gibbs. It's twins this time and a five year old. I'm exhausted and tired of being pregnant. Once I get through this I'm not having anymore kids." Abby said. "Abby, what happened to your idea of not getting married or having kids at all?" Tony joked and quickly jumped up to run, because of threatened head slaps from Gibbs, Ziva and Abby. "You ending up in a coma and..." Abby didn't finish, but Tony got the idea.

"How are you doing, Ziver?" Gibbs asked with a smile. "About the same exhausted, tired at ready to k..." Ziva began. "I wouldn't say anything like that in front of our daughter!" Tony called knowing she was going to say...

'Ready to kill, Tony.'

"I have the same idea as, Abby. After Mike is born...no more kids. This little one and Kate...she has Tony's humor." Ziva said. "I wonder if these kids will be born on the same day. They're supposed to, but Kelly was a little early." Abby said as Tim wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him. "I do not know. Sometimes I think Tony is just a big child and once this baby is b..." Ziva began. "Don't worry, Ziver. When the baby comes he'll be there just like when Kate was born." Gibbs told her.

"It's been a little over five years now since he came out of the coma saying he spent six days talking to, Kate. Gibbs, I can...not think what it would be like...if y...you wouldn't have let rule 12...be broken." Ziva said and it was at that point Tony came back over. "Am I safe to...you okay, Ziva?" Tony asked. "I am...fine, Tony. Just happy." Ziva told him and he sat down putting his arm around her.

He had just sat down between Abby and Ziva...at the same time Abby and Ziva reached up and gave him a head slap.

"What was that for?" Tony asked as all the adults at the table laughed. "Did you really think you were going to get away from that head slap you tried to escape from earlier, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "I guess not, Boss." Tony said as Kate came to sit between her parents.

Tim pulled Kelly on to his lap. For a while they just sat there talking...until Kate and Kelly said they were hungry. Then Gibbs got up and started the gril.

**JUNE 21...**

Gibbs had somehow talked the doctors into putting Abby and Ziva in the same room when the three kids ended up being born on the same day.

Tony held his new sleeping (1 hour old son) - Micheal (Mike) Frank DiNozzo.

Abby held- Cassandra (Cassie) Denise McGee (35 minutes old)

And

Tim held - Dillion Cole McGee (45 minutes old)

Abby and Ziva were both exhausted, but they were glad that some how they had been put in the same room...though no one would give details on how that was pulled off.

There was a knock at the door and Tony opened it. Gibbs walked in with 4 year Kate in his arms and Sarah McGee came in holding the hand of Kelly. Next to enter was Tim's parents, Ducky and Palmer.

"We won't stay long. So who do we have?" Gibbs as he sat Kate on Ziva's bed. "This is Micheal Frank DiNozzo." Tony said showing Kate her baby brother.

Sarah helped Kelly climb up onto Abby's bed to get a better look at her new brother and sister. Tony and Tim stood between the two beds.

"This is Dillion Cole McGee." Tim said. "Cassandra Denise McGee." Abby said. "They're so small." Kelly said as she looked from her new brother and sister, then over to Mike. "Where do babies come from?" Kate asked with a grin and a inoccent smile.

Tony's smile and her look of innoccence did not fool anyone. Ziva looked at Tony and he just grinned...unlike Abby, Tim and Ziva.

"You told her to ask that today, didn't you?" Ziva asked him. "Why would I do that?" Tony asked and Kate broke out giggling. "Told you, daddy." Kate giggled and Kelly joined in. "Not a good joke, DiNozzo." Gibbs said and gave his a light tap, because Tony was still holding Mike.

Ziva's head was leaned back against the bed and she was starting to fall asleep, Abby was exhausted as well. Abby handed Cassie to Tim's mom, then not long after that both Abby and Ziva fell asleep.

While Abby and Ziva slept, everyone continued to visit. Kate and Kelly were amazed at their siblings, they didn't want to go...but both girls were falling asleep. Gibbs was letting Tim's parents stay with him, so Kelly and Kate could stay together.

**AFTER EVERYONE IS GONE...  
LEAVING JUST TONY, ZIVA, ABBY AND TIM...**

"Hey, Probie, I'm going to close this curtain. Just remember this is a hospital." Tony said with a grin, just before he disappeared behind the curtain.

**THE MCGEE'S SIDE OF THE CURTAIN...**

"I'm not the one that needs to remember that, Tony." Tim said as he laid Dillion down in the bassinet next two the one that held Cassie.

Then Tim climbed into the bed, Abby opened her eyes for only a moment before moving over.

"You did great, Abbs. Just as you always do." Tim said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Love you, Timmy." Abby told him. "Love you to, Abbs." Tim said and she looked at him, before his lips met hers in a brief kiss.

After a minute Tim was asleep next to Abby, as Cassie and Dillion lay not far away. It wouldn't be long and the twins would be awake.

**THE DINOZZO'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CURTAIN...**

Tony after one last look at Mike laid him down in the bassinette.

"Hey, Zi, scoot over a little." Tony said as he climbed into the bed. "Why?" Ziva asked. "Because there's only one bed and I want to lay down. I pulled the curtain around us." Tony said and Ziva opened her eyes looking at him. "Tony...no more kids. Three is enough to deal with." Ziva told him. "Three? Ziva, we only have Mike and..." Tony began. "We have Kate, Mike and then you." Ziva said. "Hey, I'm not..." Tony protested. "Sometimes you are an over big kid, my little hairy butt." Ziva said with a tired smile. "It's over grown kid, Ziva. Get some sleep, because we're going to need it when the three little alarms in this room go off." Tony said and Ziva looked confused.

"They're babies, Tony! Don't include my kids in you little alarm!" Abby called.

"Well, once Dillion or Cassie go off...that's going to make, Mike start crying to!" Tony called back. "How do you know it won't be, Mike first?" Came Tim's voice. "Because Mike is a DiNozzo and DiNozzo's don't cry." Tony replied. "Not true, Tony. He is a baby and that's..." Ziva began. "Who's side are you on, Ziva?" Tony asked looking at her. "Sleep." Ziva said. "Great idea, Ziva. Just have to find a way to shut, Tony up for a while and my duck tape is in my lab!" Abby said with a laugh as Tim and Ziva joined her.

The talking went on through the curtain for a few minutes more...before the four adults fell asleep.

**NOT EVEN FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

Mike was the first to cry followed by Cassie and then Dillion. The four groaned. The care for the newborn babies had started.


End file.
